Sudeki: Illumina Reborn
by Kinkotic
Summary: I'm not sure that this goes underneath this category. However, under videogames there wasn't a Sudeki subcategory so I placed it here. It is rated M because it contains some things of a sexual nature. And, some profanity here and there. It a fictional con
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sudeki or it's characters. They are the property of Climax and Microsoft.** _

Chapter 1 - From the Void back to Illumina.

_As innocent blood the beasts do spill,_

_Four join forces to fight this ill._

_But when dark and light reverse their roles,_

_You'll see the shadow of your own soul._

It was a bright, sunny day after the defeat of Heigou. Tal, Ailish, Buki, and Elco headed back to what was once the grand kingdom of Illumina. Once inside of Parham County they sat down on a bench near the bridge where a little abandoned house and shed are. They remembered passing it several times on their journies to and from Illumina, New Brightwater, or just to access the nearby portal taking them into the Shadow Nexus.

Elco did most of the talking for once, mainly a bit of worry about Tilly. They had checked back in New Brightwater at Densi's house to see if she was still there.

"She just took off, after we felt the earthshake and the sky grew even brighter.", was all the elderly woman said.

Tal reassured his pal that Tilly was more than likely back at Illumina Castle now that Sudeki has been reborn and the once corrupted by a selfish wish, Queen Lusica was dead. He, immediately turned towards Ailish and apologized again, about her mother's death.

"No, Tal. It is ok. I was never good enough for my mother. She cared about nothing but her power, wealth, and being soverign. So much that she made a deal with the devil himself for immortality. Yet, I still loved mother. And, will think of her from time to time. But, I shall live on."

Tal, softly patted Ailish on the shoulder. "You are very strong, Ailish. And, I'm sure that you'll make a great queen."

Ailish blushed slightly as she looked at Tal. "And, you'll make a great captain of the guards."

Tal blinked, a bit surprised yet slightly remorseful at the same time. "Ailish, that'd be a great honor, but I.. I don't know if I could take my father's job. He's so proud of it."

Alish giggled a bit, "Well, Arlo is well past retirement. And, I will pay him pension daily. 50 florins a day. He can have fun at the tavern. Which seems as though all he likes to do as of late. Besides It will only be temporary.."

Tal tilted his head to the side slightly, looking at Ailish.. "Temporary?"

Ailish nodded, "Yes, temporary. You see, I am to be queen of Sudeki and... I will need a king, eventually." She blushed a little.

Tal, a bit slow-witted as usual thought about what she could mean before Elco patted him on the back saying, "Ailish a QUEEN, YOU a KING. Get it, Tal?"

Tal blushes a little in embarassment before he exclaims, "Oh! I get it now... Ailish."

Alish giggles as Buki laughs a little at Tal's usual ditzy behavior. "Yes, Tal. You see I-.. perhaps I should tell you this later. When we return to the castle."

Tal nods having a slight guess as to where she was headed. "Yes. Ok, Ailish."

"Yes, it is about time that we had a change of subject." Buki says with a slight tinge of ice. Elco, blinks and then chuckles a bit. "What's the matter, Buki? Have you no one _special_ in your life?"

Buki looks at Elco in slight bewilderment and then blushes a little with embarassment before making a non-chalant face. "Of course not. I have no time for this, _love. _I am a proud Shadani warrior. I will return to Shadani-Mo after I escort Tal, Ailish, and yourself back to the castle. And, then.. I will return to my hut and help guard the Temple of Mo."

Elco shakes his head a bit compassionately. "Buki, you... You can't spend your entire life watching over a temple. I know how you feel about 'love'. I once shared the same feelings when I was devoted extremely to science. However, after I lost my arm. Tilly made me feel that 'love', everytime that I had to gaze upon that robotic monstrosity where my real arm once was. And, I knew what love was then.. However, now I have my real arm back since Tetsu merged us with our shadow selves. Yet, my heart still loves Tilly."

Buki blinks, "Elco, why are you so concerned? I have Nico within my soul and our new body. She gives me enough love and strength to carry on alone."

Elco says a bit friendly yet sternly, "Because, I am your friend, Buki! And, Nico although was once her own person is now part of you.. and well, It is good to love yourself. But, I still think that someday you'll find someone else to. I will drop the subject now though, Buki."

Buki smiles slightly, "Thanks Elco. I have had enough talk of romance and compassion for one day. Let us continue walking to the castle, before it gets night. I will have a bit of a walk back to Shadani Mo tomorrow."

Elco nods, and Ailish says "Yes, let us. Sorry for keeping you here so long, Buki." Tal nods in agreement.

Buki smiles softly, "No worries, my friends." The other three smile and they head off towards the now known as Sudeki castle.

Although no Aklorian warriors were left to fight there were still scarecrows, and bats amongst the farmhouse. The four took them all out in less than 1 minute. They'd all grown and achieved their maximums. Now much more mature, stronger, and wiser than when they started questing together so long ago now, it seems. They made it to the tunnel, greated by troops apologizing for their constant attacks when the late Queen Lusica ordered them.

Ailish smiled slightly, waving one hand in dismissal. "Do not worry. We know that my mother ordered you to do it."

The guards smiled underneath their helmets and lowered their swords, bowing they let the four pass through. Ailish, Buki, Tal, and Elco raced through the tunnel. Laughing, and almost out of breath the four stop at the harbor, and look at the great view of the castle from it.

Alish smiles and says, "The view from here is still breath-taking."

Elco makes his usual witty retort, "I don't know about the castle. But, all of that running sure did take my breath away." The other three laugh at the scientist's comment.

And, Tal pats his friend on the shoulder. "Well, we're but a few feet away now, Elco. What are you going to do once you're back?"

Elco grins, "Well, Tal, my friend. Of course I am going to look for my darling Tilly. I shall also return to my fellow scientists at the castle's research facility. That is, if Queen Ailish decides to keep it, and fund the research." He looks over at Ailish.

Ailish smiles, "Of course, Elco. You need something to keep you busy."

Elco smiles slightly, "Thank you, Ailish. And, well Tal.. I might also take a little vacation back to Transcentia, later on this month. You're welcome to join me, if you'd like."

Tal nods, "Sounds great, Elco. A little traveling sounds good. But, right now.. all I want is rest. We've been all over three worlds and I'm tired."

Ailish, and Buki giggle while Elco pats Tal on the back, "I know how you feel, pal."

The four continue walking until they make it inside of the castle. Where they're immediately saluted by all of the guards. A slur of apologizes are heard, before Ailish puts her hand up in dismissal once again. Bowing the guards return to the training grounds. All except one..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Elco & Tal's lucky day.**

Arlo steps forward towards Tal and smiles. "Son, we haven't really had a father to son talk in a long time. Can we have one now?"

Tal looks at Ailish and then back at his father. Ailish smiles a little, hiding her disappointment. She says in her normal tone of voice only slightly tinged with regret..

"Of course Tal, have a talk with your father. We can.. discuss what I wanted to later. This evening perhaps? I will be in the courtroom with Buki."

Tal nods and takes Ailish's hands on reflex, "Of course. I will be there." He smiles and gently kisses Ailish's hands. He then puts his arm around his father's shoulder as they walk off towards the tavern.

Ailish stands there blushing, as Elco states that he's going to go look for Tilly now. Ailish nods, her face still flushed and she turns towards Buki.

Buki lets out a slight laugh, her eyebrow arched. "Ailish, he only kissed your hand."

Ailish giggles very girlishly, "Oh I know, Buki. But, he still _kissed_ me. heehee "

Buki rolls her eyes slightly in annoyance. "Yes, Ailish. Everyone with eyes knows that you two 'care' about eachother. But, can we get on to the court room now?"

Ailish nods, "Yes, Buki. Spoilsport." She and Buki stick their tounges out at eachother like children, and walk into the castle.

"Tilly! Tilly dear!" Elco yells as he runs about the castle courtyard. He sees the marketplace is still crowded, but no Tilly in sight. "Hm.. perhaps she is in Ailish's bedroom."

Elco walks to her bedroom tower and after explaining to the guard why he wishes to venture up, he is allowed to as long as he doesn't touch any of Ailish's belongings.

Elco sees Yemi and Tilly standing there, talking to eachother. "Tilly! Oh my sweet Tilly." Tilly smiles broadly and runs towards Elco, embracing him. She comments on his new hand, and he grins and makes a mumbled comment about groping. They kiss on reflex and it quickly turns into very suggestive behavior. Yemi clears her throat and the two un-entwine their bodies, and stand up straight. Tilly blushes. As does Elco.

"Eheheh. Yemi, I am sorry. I almost forgot that you were there. Well, of course you were there but Tilly and I just got so caught up in the moment and-"

Yemi giggles. "No, no. It's quite alright. But, perhaps you should go to your own bedroom. I don't think that princes- er.. Queen Ailish would like hanky panky going on in her bedroom. heehee"

Elco grins slightly, rubbing behind his head in embarassment. "Heh, yes. You are right, perhaps. Tilly, my love, let us go to our room." Tilly giggles feeling as youthful as a schoolgirl, and lets Elco take her hand. The two run off across the courtyard to their room, and lock the door.

"Tal, You don't know how proud you've made me son. After your mother and.. brother. I- I was so tough on you because I wanted you to be stronger, Tal. Stronger than me.. I wanted you to be able to take care of yourself. I don't know what I would've done had I lost you as well.. Tal-"

Tal smiles compassionately at his father. Slightly wondering if it was Arlo or the ale talking.. "I know dad. You had your priorities mixed up. We all make mistakes. I forgive you.. We're all the other has left now, dad."

Arlo smiles and hugs Tal briefly, as to not look really sensitive. "Yes, son we are." Arlo pauses for a moment, "Tal.. there is, the Queen however. Queen Ailish. Well, I've noticed how you two behave around eachother and-"

Tal cuts his dad off mid-sentence, "Ailish! I almost forgot. Dad, can we finish this later? We've been here all afternoon and it's late evening now.. Ailish must still be waiting."

Tal runs out of the tavern door after leaving 200 florins on the table to cover all of the ale that they drank. Arlo smiles inwardly to himself and rubs the back of his head, as he looks towards the door that Tal just sped out of. He says softly to himself now, "..Sure son."

"Ailish! pantpant Ailish?" Tal yells looking around inside of the courtroom. Buki flips down from the balcony. "Tal, she retired to her room a few hours ago. I was trying to catch a little nap."

Tal blinks at the catgirl's odd behavior and habits, "Oh, thanks Buki. And, sorry for disturbing you."

Buki makes a feline sound and then sleepily says, "It's ok, Tal. Go to her.. she's been waiting." Buki climbs back up to the balcony and closes her eyes again."

Tal runs out of the courtroom like a gust of wind. Buki opens one eye and watches him leave as she says softly , "Hmph.. humans."

Tal makes it to her bedroom tower and the guard interrogates him, since it is such a late hour. Ailish comes down and tells the guard to let him in. Obediently the guard steps aside and let's Tal in. Ailish grins, "Finally Tal. I had been waiting for so long."

Tal rubs the back of his head, "I'm sorry Ailish, I got carried away talking to dad, and.." Ailish shakes her head, "No, Tal. It's quite alright."

Ailish sits down on her bed, and gestures to Tal to join her. She dismisses Yemi for the night and tells her to tell the guard to take a break. Yemi nods and exits.

Ailish looks at Tal, smiling slightly. "Tal, what I wanted to tell you was that.. I, well.. I" She gazes into his deep blue eyes, her fuschia eyes sparkle.. "Tal.. I mean that I"

"No, I know Ailish. I.. love you too." Tal leans in and kisses her softly on the lips. Ailish closes her eyes and kisses him back deeply.

Tal parts the kiss slowly, feeling a tad bit, 'excited'. "Ailish, we.. Well, kissing would. I, don't want to take away your innocence.."

Ailish blinks, blushing.. "Tal.. Although that is a very noble thing to say..." she leans into his ear and whispers, "What If I want you to..?" She says rhetorically.

Tal blinks, Well.. Ailish, if it is what you want. It would be an honor." Ailish smiles, "Just, think of it as an advanced priviledge. Since you are to be my husband some day."

Tal, blushes a little, "Yes, if you'd have me to be.." Ailish giggles, "Of course, you and only you, silly." Tal smiles slightly, still feeling excited. Ailish notices his odd facial expression. "Is there something wrong, Tal?" Tal looks at her, "Oh, nothing's wrong, Ailish. I just.."

Ailish giggles. "Oh, I see.." She looks at Tal, and stands up infront of him. "Tal.. would you like to undress me?" Tal's face turns bright red. "Ai-Ailish.. I uh, yes?"

Ailish giggles again, "Well then.. here I am." Tal hesitantly removes the royal silk robe from her body.. "Ailish, your skin is so..soft." Ailish smiles, enjoying his gentle touch on her fair skin.. "Tal, we can think of eachother as lovers. Until.. we're wed. We'd still be lovers then, but it'd be more official. If you know what I mean.."

Tal thinks about it for a second, often confused by subliminal messages. "Oh. You mean don't tell anyone about what we do in private until then." Ailish nods.

Tal says, "Ok"

Tal resumes, removing her robe.. caressing her soft peach-toned skin as he slowly pulls the robe down. Her chest is now bare and he feels even more 'excited'. He licks one of her nipples gently, while he rubs the other with his free hand. He pulls the robe off of her completely with his other hand. Taking the hand once on the robe, he softly rubs it against her opening. "Ahh, mmm. Tal." Ailish moans softly, enjoying his touch. Being raised by such a strict mother she had not even touched herself before. Being touched by the one that her heart desired, drove her over the edge. Tal looks deeply into her eyes, "Ailish.. you're so wet. Are you ready?" He runs his tounge over her other nipple. Ailish blushing deeply, nods unable to find any words except, "Tal, please be gentle with me." Tal nods, "Of course, my lady.." He lays Ailish down on the bed, and says softly.. "But, first... I want to taste of your pure juices, before I taint them.." He spreads her legs, holding her thighs with his hands, and slowly sticks his tounge inside of her. He wiggles it from left to right, the taste of her tight, wet twat, on his tounge.. he licks over her opening, teasing her.. his hot saliva dripping down inside of her. He breathes over it, to extend the teasing.. Ailish moans, her hands grasping the bed linen. He sticks his tounge back inside of her, licking as though he's enjoying the sweet juice from a ripe peach. Avoiding her hymen.. he licks the opening again. She cries out, and he knows that she's almost ready. He looks at her crotch again, admiring the shaved bikini line. Making a mental note to himself about how thankful he is, not to have to stare at a thatch of blue pubic hair. He says softly, "Ok, Ailish. I'm ready.. " She nods, as he removes his armor. He holds her legs open as he gently slides inside of her. Not all at once, because he didn't want to hurt her.. He noticed her flench a little. "Ailish, relax.." Ailish looks up into his eyes while he's on top of her.. "I'm trying Tal. But, it hurts a little.." Tal smiles softly "I'm sorry.. baby."

Tal leans in and kisses her while he edges himself all of the way inside of her. He sees a few tears roll down her cheek, and he licks them off. He whispers into her ear, "I'm sorry.. It won't hurt for long." He begins to thrust, aware of his own strength he doesn't do it at full force. Ailish begins to moan, and he moves his head down to her perky breasts, he sucks her right nipple, as he caresses her buttocks. Thrusting a bit faster, he hears Ailish moan louder. Determined to make her call out his name, he moves his mouth over to her other nipple, and gives it the same treatment as its partner. "Oh, tal.. it feels so good. Please don't stop."

Tal grins although not yet satisfied. He thinks to himself, _''Say my name louder, Ailish.." _He concentrates on bringing her to climax, almost throwing aside his own for the moment. However, he was enjoying the tight, wetness of sliding in and out of her. He feels his erection swell, and her tighten around him. "Oh, Tal!" She almost screams it in pleasure.. Hearing this, Tal releases inside of her without thinking. Ailish moans again climaxing, and then pants. Tal pants as well, and then leans in and kisses Ailish passionately. Ailish kisses back, returning the intensity of the kiss. They lay there in eachother's arms. Catching their breath and enjoying the afterglow..

Tal pulls out of Ailish. Then he embraces her, she leans into his chest and he wraps a protective and slightly possessive arm around her. Ailish cuddles Tal, and shortly after falls asleep. Tal, now feeling the guilt of his thoughtless passion-filled actions at the end of their love-making, sighed. Maybe Ailish would think of something, seeing as how it wasn't his strong point..

Ailish stirrs and then wakes up from her little nap. "Tal, ... my love what's the matter?" Tal looks at her and forces a small smile. "Ailish.. I, I came inside of you." Ailish looks to the side slightly.. "I know, Tal.. It is something that cannot be avoided. If I am pregnant, I will bare the child. If not, then we can wait a bit longer before acting as expectant parents. Either way, there is nothing to worry about." She smiles a bit reassuringly at him.

Tal smiles back and then says, "Ailish, you think of everything" He nuzzles her softly. He pulls back in thought for a second and says softly, "But, your reputation.. I'd die to defend your honor. I've tainted you, If you're pregnant. It will be obvious then. A queen with faulty morals will breed a lot of nasty rumors."

Ailish looks into his blue eyes, gone a bit paler blue with worry. "Tal, you needn't worry, my dear. We can just start the official courtship earlier. And, when we are for certain that I am pregnant, which could take a few months.. then we can announce our marriage." She smiles a bit triumphantly.

Tal embraces her, and kisses her forehead. "You're so smart, Ailish." Ailish giggles. "Well, Tal. Now that we've settled that matter. We should get you out of here before morning. As that would look quite akward." Tal nods. He puts his armor back on, and turns to look at Ailish in her bed. Ailish gets up and kisses him, he kisses her back and then walks towards the door. Ailish says softly, "I love you, Tal." He echoes "I love you too. ...Ailish." He makes his way out of the door and runs across the courtyard to his bedroom tower. Luckily the market was closed for the night all of the guards that were stationed inside of the castle were at the tavern.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The boredom of the throne.**

Having slept in the entire morning, it was now afternoon. "Tal... Tal are you awake?"

Half-asleep he mumbles, "Yes, Ailish.. my love." A sound of surprise and then a loud laugh with a strong accent.

Tal jumps up, "E- Elco?" Elco chuckles, "Yes, Tal. My luuuv?" Tal frowns, "Funny, Elco." He gives in and laughs a little bit as well. "What are you doing here so early, Elco?" Elco blinks, and adjusts his new glasses since he looked akward when the merging took away his old ones. "Early? Tal, it is 3 in the afternoon." Tal blinks, "Whoa, really?" Elco shakes his head, "Yes. Really. What were you up to all last night?" Tal looks at his friend a bit anxious to tell him about the wonderful night that he had. "Elco, it was so-... Nevermind. I shouldn't talk about it." Elco raises an eyebrow, "Ok, Tal. Now have me intriuged. Curiosity is in my nature. I am a scientist after all."

Tal looks at his friend, wanting to tell him everything. But, not wanting to lose Ailish's trust. "Well, you have to promise me not to tell a soul."

Elco looks at Tal and says sincerly, "I promise. Now tell me." Tal looks at Elco and goes to lock his door. "Ok, Ailish and I... love eachother. And, last night we.. made love." Elco looks at Tal a bit amused, "Oh, ho ho. So now you and Ailish are..?" Tal nods. "Yep." Elco chuckles a bit more, "Well, I knew that you two had a thing for eachother.."

Tal rubs the back of his head, "Yeah. But, the thing is.. Ailish could be pregnant.. I-" Elco cuts Tal off, "Tal.. you didn't.. Tal, you bonehead. Always thinking with your boner."

Tal, laughs a bit nervously, "Yeah. We thought of a plan though. So, it should all work out." Elco looks at Tal, "For your sake, I hope that it does." Tal nods slowly, "Thanks."

Elco looks at him, "Yes, what I came here for was to ask if you wanted to join me at the tavern. Nothing there but drunken guards, not the best company. No offense, I know that you too are a guard, but.. you know." Tal nods, "None taken, pal. I know what you mean. Let me go take a bath in and I'll meet you there." Elco nods, "Ok, Tal." He waves and walks out. Tal grabs some regular clothing, similar to the home made armor Kazel once wore. He goes down to the bathing room and cleans up.

"Ailish, you smell of sweat.. and odd scents. Were you under attack last night?" Buki asks, her voice full of tension worried about the girl she promised to protect.

Ailish blinks, and then giggles a bit.. "No, Buki. I am alright.. I just had a.. little talk with Tal last night. That is all." Buki eyes the girl in suspicion, "Hm, something tells me that talking isn't the only thing that went on." Ailish blushes slightly, and talks innocently, "Buki! What do you mean? We... just had an exchange of words."

Buki, shakes her head, "And, fluids.. if my nose serves me correctly. Either way, I won't force you to tell me. I can guess. I just came here to tell you that I'm leaving."

"So soon? Oh, Buki. Well, I know that you're returning to Shadani Mo. I'd offer you a permanent room here at the castle, but I know that you will not stay. When will you be back to visit?" Ailish turns toward the anthropomorphic girl.

Buki looks back at Ailish, "Perhaps, one day.. I will take you up on your offer. When the little one arrives. For now, I will return to Shadani-Mo. When you wish to visit, you are always welcome. May Mo watch over and protect you until I return."

Ailish runs up and hugs the girl, a bit saddened. Buki returns the hug, gently rubbing her on the back. "Well, I should get going now. Tell, Elco and Tal that they are welcome to visit the village as well.. And, that I will miss all of you, my friends. Farewell for now." Buki walks out of the castle gate and heads towards the countryside.

Ailish sighs, saying softly to herself, "Goodbye... Buki." Ailish goes down into the courtroom, with Yemi and Tilly by her side as always. She takes her seat on the throne and listens to the wants, and reports of Sudeki society. This was one of the tasks of queen that she loathes. Even when she was only princess she hated having to attend them. Now she was forced to listen and give approval or rejection. After 20 farmers had their say about unfair taxes in their opinion and Ailish used the same answer repeatedly to each one, she sighed and looked over at Yemi and Tilly. She wondered how the girls had not fallen asleep on their toes. All of this whining was boring her to tears. Next up was a few esquires' ass-kissing in hopes of knighthood. Ailish sighed deeply and thought to herself, _"Oh, the joys of being queen. I wonder what Tal is doing_..."

"Woo! Elco, I'm surprised. You can really knock 'em back." Tal says enthusiastically as the rest of the guards at Coop's Tavern cheer on Elco, downing his 19th tankard of ale in less than a half hour. Elco grins, "Well, Tal. Is it really a surprise? Back at the Rusty Cog, I drank Transcentian ale none stop for weeks on end. After my accident.. it helped me cope, until Tilly brightened my life. And, whoa-o.. let me tell you. The ale there really gets you tipsy. And, tastes oddly of motor oil..."

Tal nods slightly, "Well, whatever the reason. You're top dog at chugging ale, Elco. That's for sure." Elco laughs a bit, "Yes, well I'd be in the doghouse if Tilly were to catch me drinking so heavily." Tal laughs, and pats Elco on the back. Tal looks around the crowded tavern and observes numerous drinking challenges going on, as well as a table in the corner near the bar counter with his father asleep on it. Tal shakes his head and looks back at Elco. He resumes cheering on his friend, with the other guards. Elco stops on his 31st tankard, the crowd of guards goes silent as the scientist finally speaks after the akward silence, "Oooh, I don't feel so good. Excuse me, Tal."

Elco runs off towards the restroom. Tal shakes his head compassionately as he watches his friend run off. The guards shrug and then go to another table and chant on a competitor. Tal orders a glass of luster's wine, not caring that he has a huge stash of booze in his bedroom anyway from his travels. Sipping his drink slowly Tal begins to have mental fantasies about Ailish. One of his daily routines. Although this wasn't one that left him debilitated, like his night time practices.

Ailish sat there, bored stiff. Yawning as a habit now. Although, she had absolute dominion over the complete world now rightfully dubbed Sudeki, her new title made her miss the stolen freedom of her old one. As well as, the ability to travel. Perhaps towards the end of the month, she'd get Tal and Elco to escort her to Shadani Mo. And, perhaps if she plotted correctly, she could get Buki to join the boys and herself on their vacation in Transcentia. However, now being Queen.. she will not have much time to stay away from the castle. Eventhough, she loved the swank that came along the title, as well as being able to show off her discreet ability to those in the courtroom, Ailish still longed for more. Perhaps she could make Yemi and Tilly Duchesses of some sort, and let them take care of royal matters when she goes on vacation. She'd look into it later. Right now, she can't stop herself from thinking about Tal. _"His handsome face.. those firm abs, his large..-" _She snapped herself out of it when she realised that an esquire had finished boasting and was waiting for a response because he kept saying, "Your Highness, Your Highness, Your Highness?" like a broken record.

Ailish fakes a smile and looks down at him from her throne, "Could you please repeat that?" she asks regretfully, now having to listen to his boring yawn about himself.

The esquire continues, "Oh, yes; My Queen. I'd be delighted. Well, my family owns over half of New Brightwater. Papa is thinking of investing in that ghastly Devil's Belch area. Mama thinks that it's a horrific decision. Mainly because who would like to live in a volcano? Really? We're big players in the real estate game, you see. When I was small-" Ailish nods repeatedly, barely listening to his hum-drum story, trying her best not to fall asleep. "Yes, yes. You don't say?" She says tinged with sarcasm.

The big mouthed man continues to ramble on, obviously too slow witted to notice the mockery in her voice. Ailish continues to listen, now at the point of beating herself on the head with her scepter. _"Oh, Tal.. how lucky you are to be able to do as you please..."_

**AN: Ok, I decided to stop with 3 chapters. I did them all in less than a day. However, hopefully they don't seem rushed. Please review. No flaming. Although, suggestive criticism is more than welcome.**


End file.
